Warriors-Evening of Stars
by Static Eevee 198
Summary: "In the time when the sun sinks, when stars peek out and the forest is under the evening's light, one cat will save the clans from the night." The four Clans of Cloud, Mountain, Lake, and Tree thrive in the forests, and in CloudClan a young kit named Eveningkit has just received a prophecy from StarClan. She will rise up CloudClan's ranks...and she will save the clans from night.
1. Chapter 1-CloudClan's kits

**(A/N): Wow, my first ever non-Pokemon story on FanFiction. And my first Warriors Fanfic.**

 **So this story has only OCs, my own clans, my own story.**

 **The four clans are CloudClan (The main clan Eveningkit lives in) LakeClan, MountainClan, and TreeClan. (Yeah I know TreeClan is bad but I couldn't think of something better than that)**

 **If you've got any names for a deputy, please let me know, I have the clan leaders down but I don't have CloudClan's deputy yet.**

 **I guess that's all I've gotta say for now!**

* * *

 **CATS IN/MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

 **Eveningkit-Tangerine-orange she-kit with yellowy front paws, yellowy-tipped tail, yellowy muzzle and yellowy streak from muzzle to forehead, lavender-blue eyes (See cover)**

 **Pebblekit- Black she-kit with a white muzzle and speckles across her cheeks like freckles, white paws, white-tipped tail, and brown and ginger spots across legs and back, green eyes (See cover)**

 **Chesnutfur-Mahoghany-brown queen, amber-green eyes**

 **Mosskit-Mossy green small tom-kit with amber-green eyes**

 **Goosenose-White queen with light silver patches and light tawny paws, blue eyes**

 **Rosekit-White, slightly pinkish she-kit with mahogany front paws, mahogany-tipped tail, and mahogany patches, mahogany ears, pink eyes**

 **Barkkit-White tom-kit with mahogany-brown patches, mahogany-brown back paws, mahogany-brown ears, gray-green eyes**

 **Patchkit-Patchy white and black tom-kit, gray-turquoise eyes**

 **Robinkit-Brown tom-kit with black paws and a red-ginger underbelly and red-ginger stripe along chest, black and white speckles along back and tail, blue eyes**

 **Sparrowtail-Brown queen with a ginger underbelly and black and white speckles along back and tail, gray-blue eyes.**

 **Mousewhisker: Black and white tom, Medicine Cat**

 **(The two kits on the cover are Pebblekit and Eveningkit, so I recommend clicking the cover real fast to see how they look)**

* * *

Eveningkit yawned and opened her lavender-blue eyes. She felt her mother's soft pelt against her light orange fur and snuggled herself deeper against the chestnut brown-gingery fur. She could hear the twitching and snuffling of the other kits in the nursery. Eveningkit stretched her yellow paws and gave her yellow chest fur a soft lick before something pounced on top of her.

"Mrrrowr!" Eveningkit meowed, twisting under her attacker and swiping a sheared paw at the enemy. She felt her paw hit a soft, small head and pushed upwards with her paws, shoving the attacker off.

Pebblekit let out a surprised mew a shook herself, puffing up her tail. With a playful his Eveningkit's sister sprang upwards and threw herself at Eveningkit. Eveningkit let out a cry and hissed, puffing out her fur as she rolled to the other end of the nursery. "Mrrrrroooorwr, Pebblekit!"

Pebblekit lifted a white forepaw and unsheathed her claws playfully, showing four short, pink claws. " _Hisssssss!_ I'm a warrior! Rrroooowwrrr!"

Eveningkit showed off her own claws, flexing them and letting them dig into the moss. "I'm CloudClan's most loyal warrior! You can't defeat me, you filthy MountainClan scum!"

In response, Pebblekit let out a loud meow and leaped at Eveningkit. Eveningkit rolled away and swept her yellow-tipped tail at Pebblekit.

Suddenly, she and Pebblekit were lifted away from the ground and carried back in their nest. Chesnutfur held the two of them by the scruffs of their necks and dropped them onto the spongey moss, looking stern.

"What were you two doing?" Their mother scolded. "It's not even Climbing-Sun! Waking everyone up with your fighting!"

Pebblekit's ears flattened in guilt. "We were just playing warriors, Mama!" Pebblekit mumbled guiltily.

"We're sorry!" Eveningkit said, ducking her head as well. "We'll play more quietly now."

"Good. Come along, we can play outside now." Chesnutfur gave each of her kits a quick, affectionate lick on the head.

A little mossy-green head stuck out of Goosenose's nest. "Can I come and play, too?" asked Mosskit.

Chesnutfur turned to look at Goosenose. The white and light gray queen nodded and gave her small kit a hasty washing of several hurried licks for a few moments before nudging him gently.

"Mrrwr!" Mosskit complained, shaking his greenish pelt in irritation. "I can wash myself, Mommy!" he swiped his tiny tongue over his paw and rolled over once in the moss.

* * *

It was near the end of Climbing-Sun when Mosskit's two siblings, Rosekit and Barkkit, came out of the nursery to play. Rosekit and Barkkit were a bit bigger that Mosskit, but they were usually very fair with him and played well. Sparrowtail's kits, Patchkit and Robinkit, also decided to play with them.

"Who will be the leader of MountainClan?" Pebblekit asked after they finished a game.

"Not me!" Barkkit said. "I'm already the leader of LakeClan!"

"Hey, you were the leader of LakeClan last time! I want to be the leader of LakeClan!" Rosekit whined. She had just been the TreeClan leader.

"Okay, I'll be the TreeClan leader this time." Barkkit said. "Hey, Mosskit, maybe you can be the MountainClan leader."

"Okay!" Mosskit said eagerly. So far he had only been a warrior.

"And _I'll_ be the CloudClan leader!" Pebblekit said happily. "Eveningkit and Patchkit and Robinkit will be warriors. Ok, let's start."

Eveningkit, Barkkit, Rosekit, and Patchkit all stood together. Eveningkit stepped forwards with her chin held high, Pebblekit at her side.

"Oh, Pebbledribble," Eveningkit said. The kits had created fake warrior names for whenever they played their games. "I am Eveningstar, the greatest and bestest leader of CloudClan, and you, Pebbledribble, are my loyal deputy. I have one last, long life left ahead of me!"

At this, Patchkit pivoted to face Eveningkit and glared, his black-and-white tail swishing. "Grrrr! Not so fast! I am Patchstar, leader of the mighty MountainClan!"

Barkkit and Rosekit both jumped up to join.

"I am Barkstar, leader of LakeClan!" Barkkit hissed.

"And I'm Rosestar, the TreeClan deputy!"Rosestar added excitedly.

"Grrrr! We shall fight for that rock!" Patchkit growled, flicking his tail towards a dirty gray pebble that was half-submerged in the dust. The other kits eyed the rock with fake determination and greed.

All of the kits let out a playful mew and began play fighting, until Eveningstar flopped over. "Noooo! I have been killed! My last life is fading!" She faked, giggling as Pebblekit crouched over her in mock worry.

"Noooo! My faithful leader! Don't leave me, Eveningstar!"

The other 'leaders' fell over as well. "Oh no, we are dead! Our deputies will take over!" They all cried.

"Now let's start this round!" Pebblekit said. "We're at the Gathering now! Mosskit, Rosekit, Barkkit, come here."

They all played excitedly until they were at a battle.

Pebblekit growled. "Pebblestar is the great leader of CloudClan! Rrrrrr!"

"I am Mossstar!" Mosskit squeaked. "My clan will defeat yours!"

All the kits sprang into a furious play fight. It was almost like a real battle, except the kits made sure their claws were unsheathed.

That was until Robinkit, who had been at Mosskit's side, darted after Rosekit, leaving the green-furred kit unguarded. Seeing her opportunity to win the game, Pebblekit sprung towards him and started rolling around with the tiny kitten, pushing him down and swiping close to his fur but not touching.

Suddenly Mosskit let out a loud, shrill wail. Everyone stopped playing and swung towards Mosskit. The little kit was curled up on the ground in pain. Blood ran down the right side of his face.

"Mosskit!" Rosekit cried. "Mosskit, what happened?"

Mosskit let out another cry, pressing a paw to the side of his face.

"Mosskit! Mosskit, you have to tell us what happened!" Barkkit urged, pressing his nose into his brother's green fur in concern.

"W-w-we were p-play f-f-fighting!" Mosskit cried. "M-m-me and P-P-Pebblek-kit!"

Everyone looked at Pebblekit. Pebblekit blinked, her eyes wide and watery, and slowly looked down at her paws.

They were red, and small, sharp claws were digging into the grass.

"Mosskit! I-I-I'm so sorry!" She cried at once. "I guess they just...I...I didn't mean to! They just unsheathed! I didn't do it on purpose-Mosskit!"

"Get Mousewhisker!" Patchkit said urgently. Mosskit was still crying, the right side of his face wet and stained red.

Pebblekit was crying almost as hard as Mosskit. Her claws were sheathed now, but she was too upset to lick the blood off her claws.

"What's going on?" Chesnutfur burst outside, her eyes shocked and worried. "Pebblekit-Mosskit-GOOSENOSE!"

The white and silver queen rushed outside at once. "MOSSKIT! Oh no, _Oh no, OH NO!_ " She ran to her kit and started licking him. "What happened?"

Then Chesnutfur's head slowly turned to see Pebblekit, crying, with her white paws stained red with blood. Her amber-green eyes turned wide and her ears pricked up.

"Barkkit...run and get...Mousewhisker..." Goosenose mewed through Mosskit's wails and her frantic licks.

The white and mahogany-brown kit rushed towards the Medicine Cat den.

Chesnutfur looked down at Eveningkit's sister, her ears twitching down at the young she-kit. "Pebblekit-"

Pebblekit looked up, her enormous green eyes watering, tears streaming down her white-speckled cheeks. "I'm sorry, Mama! We-we were p-p-p-play fighting...a-and...an-and I...I my c-c-c-claws...t-t-t-they j-just...u-unsh-sheathed!" She spoke between sobs and sniffles.

Mousewhisker hurried in their direction, bent down, scooped up Mosskit in his mouth, and carried the wailing green kit back to his den. Goosenose hurried after him, with Rosekit stumbling behind, wide-eyed.

Eveningkit wanted to run after Mousewhisker and Mosskit too, but she had a feeling she would make the Medicine Cat den too crowded for Mousewhisker.

The small light orange kit looked up at her mother with wide lavender-blue eyes.

"I-It's going to be okay, r-right? M-M-Mosskit's gonna be okay?"

Chesnutfur's only response was her resting her head gently on her daughter's head and nudging Eveningkit's ear with her nose assuringly.

* * *

 **(A/N): So in case anybody is confused, Mosskit and Pebblekti were play fighting and Pebblekit accidentally unsheathed her claws and scratched Mosskit. It's kind of a big deal for them because he was bleeding a lot and they** **didn't know if Pebblekit had gotten his eye or something.**

 **I do not hate Pebblekit. I really, really like her. It's just that her character is mischievous and playful and enthusiastic, even when she becomes a warrior.**

 **Any questions, any names for the deputy, or a review is greatly appreciated. Please, please review, and give me feedback as well. A single review can make somebody's day.**


	2. Chapter 2-The ceremonies

**(A/N): Yaaaay! So this story won the Static Bomb!**

 **Not much to say, I'm excited to work on this story!**

 **CATS SEEN/MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER (That are new)**

 **Weedkit- Mottled brownish tabby, green eyes**

 **Rubblekit-Tanish light brown tabby, amber eyes**

 **Copperstar-Russet/Copper colored tom, green eyes, leader of CloudClan**

 **Diamondstorm-Fluffy white she-cat with a very light silver belly, brilliant blue eyes, deputy of CloudClan**

 **Beechpaw-Light tan/light brown tom, amber eyes**

 **Wanderpaw-Dull gray mottled tom, dull, sleepy gray eyes, very forgetful**

 **Dawntail-Soft light silver/white old she-cat with a cloudy silver-gray** **tail, gray ears, warm orange eyes, elder**

 **Cricketleg-Orange tom with a thick brown ring of fur around his neck, brown-tipped tail, golden-orange eyes**

 **Addertail-Reddish-furred tom with a sharp** **tail tip, yellow-white tipped tail, orange eyes**

 **Yellowstripe-Yellow she-cat tabby with gray stripes, gray-green eyes**

* * *

"Pebblekti!" Eveningkit called. "Come and play!"

Pebblekit sulked sadly, slowly shaking her head.

"Come on, Pebblekit!" Mosskit said. It had been nearly a moon since Pebblekit had accidentally hurt Mosskit, and the little green kit was hardly scarred at all. The fur on one side of his face grew short and bristly where Pebblekit had scratched him, but that would disappear in a quarter moon or less, and other than that Mosskit was fine. But Pebblekit still felt bad about it.

"Come on, Pebblekti! Pebblekit, Pebblekit!" Weedkit and Rubblekit were playing today. The two kits were six moons at last, and the next day they would be apprenticed. Eveningkit wished she didn't have to wait two more moons. Weedkit's tabby pelt was sleek and glossy, while Rubblekit's light brown pelt was smooth and soft. Eveningkit licked her pelt in embarrassment. Her pelt was still fluffy, showing she was only four moons.

"All right." Pebblekit said, getting up to play. Eveningkit, Mosskit, Weedkit and Rubblekit cheered.

A coppery cat appeared, followed by a sleek, fluffy white one. "Hello, kits and future apprentices." Copperstar mewed.

"Hello, Copperstar!" Eveningkit meowed politely, dipping her head. She nodded at Diamondstorm, the deputy, as well.

Copperstar's red-brown tail trailed in the dust as the older leader sat down. Copperstar was on his last life, and he was not as young as his deputy was.

"Wanderpaw? Wanderpaw!?" Beechpaw called, the light tan apprentice looking around. "Wanderpaw, we're battle training, remember?"

A dull-furred apprentice who had been sleeping in a sunny spot lifted his head. "Beechpaw, I was napping! And eating this mouse, it's very delicious!"

"Wanderpaw! Redfang gave that to you to give it to the elders!"

"Who's Redfang?" Wanderpaw mumbled.

"YOUR MENTOR!" Beechpaw cried. "Why'd you eat the mouse! He said to give it to Dawntail!"

"I forgot..." Wanderpaw mumbled. "I'll get something from the fresh-kill pile and give it to Dawntail now." The gray apprentice walked to the apprentice's den.

"WANDERPAW! You're going to get fresh-kill for the elders!" Beechpaw cried.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot." Wanderpaw muttered, dawdling to the elder's den.

Copperstar chuckled. "I already know what his warrior name will be."

"There are many apprentices this New-Leaf." Diamondstorm commented. "We'll have a steady amount of apprentices in the apprentices' den by Greenleaf."

"Like us!" Weedkit said, pouncing on Rubblekit's tail.

"Yes, exactly." Copperstar agreed.

Eveningkit looked at her paws and let her claws out. They sunk into the dirt and made little scars in the ground.

Pebblekit watched her. "Practicing your fighting, huh?" she teased. Eveningkit flattened her ears playfully.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Eveningkit agreed, and she launched herself at Pebblekit, sheathing her claws. Eveningkit ducked under Pebblekit's paws, squatting under her belly while her sister looked around, and jumped up while she was under the fluffy black and white and brown-spotted kit's belly. Pebblekit squeaked, and Eveningkit slid out and threw herself against Pebblekit's flank. The two sprawled, tumbling around, until Eveningpawput a paw on Pebblekit's white chest and stood up, dust parting from the ground. Pebblekit was on her back, looking up at Eveningkit. Eveningkit's paw was pressed against Pebblekit's chest.

"You two will be true warriors!" Diamondstorm said. "Well done, Eveningkit!"

Eveningkit purred at the deputy's praise. She had won! She had won!

 _I can't wait to be a warrior! I'll be the greatest warrior in the clan!_

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join me under Highledge!"

Eveningpaw's head shot up. _A clan meeting!_ "Pebblekit! Copperstar's called a clan meeting!"

Pebblekit nodded. She was already awake, looking through the nursery entrance at Highledge. Chesnutfur padded to the entrance, shaking moss off her pelt.

"Can we come? Please, please, please?" Pebblekit begged.

"Yes! We'll be good!" Eveningkit promised.

"You can't catch your own prey yet." Chesnutfur pointed out. "You must be an apprentice."

"PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE!" The two kits begged. Chesnutfur smiled, her green eyes sparkling.

"Alright, but just this one time. You should see what you'll be experiencing in two moons."

The two sisters hurried after their mother and sat down to look up at the Highledge. Copperstar stood proudly, his russet tail swishing, at the top.

"Today is another day to perform two of my favorite tasks." Copperstar stated once all of the cats were looking up at him. He looked down and spotted Eveningkit and Pebblekit. _Oh no! Will he force us to leave?_ Eveningkit worried, ducking her head. But instead Copperstar smiled warmly. "While Pebblekit and Eveningkit are a bit young to be here, they may see a clan meeting this time."

Eveningkit relaxed, gratitude rushing for the CloudClan leader.

Copperstar continued. "First, I will welcome two new warriors to the clan. Beechpaw!"

The light brown apprentice stepped forwards. He was on highledge, a tail-length behind Copperstar, looking down proudly.

"Beechpaw, you have been training hard through you moons of apprenticeship. Do you swear to honor the warrior code and protect the clan with your life?"

"I do." Beechpaw answered, his tail quivering.

"Then I call upon StarClan to see this apprentice. He has earned his warrior name. Beechpaw, by the powers of StarClan, I give your your warrior name. From now on, you will be Beechpelt!"

"Beechpelt! Beechpelt! Beechpelt! Beechpelt!" The clan cheered. Eveningkit cheered along.

"You will sit vigil for the clan tonight. CloudClan honors you for your bravery and courage, Beechpelt."

Beechpelt nodded, his tail quivering with joy.

"Wanderpaw!" Copperstar called.

There was no response.

"WANDERPAW!" Copperstar called again, louder this time. Still, the dull gray apprentice did not show up or respond.

"WANDERPAW! WANDERPAW?!" Redfang called loudly. "WANDERPAW!"

Finally, Eveningkit spotted Wanderpaw trotting up to Highledge. "Wanderpaw! There he is!" She said, lifting her tail happily.

"Wanderpaw! Please step up onto Highledge!" Copperstar said. Wanderpaw looked up dully before dragging his feet up to stand next to the CloudClan leader.

"Wanderpaw, you have been training for nearly three seasons. Do you swear to honor the warrior code and protect the clan with your life if necessary?"

"What?" Wanderpaw asked, his eyes flickering up momentarily. "Um, sure."

Eveningkit tilted her head up at him. Was he even excited? He was becoming a warrior!

"Then I call upon StarClan to see this apprentice. He has finally earned his warrior name. Wanderpaw, by the powers of our warrior ancestors, I name you Wandermind!"

"Eh?" Wandermind blinked. "What'd you say?"

Everyone was silent for a moment until Beechpelt cried, "Wandermind, Wandermind!"

The whole clan started to cheer, more or less. "...Wandermind...Wandermind...Wandermind!"

"Hmmm...oh, that's me!" Wandermind realized. "Hooray for me! Wandermind! Wandermind!"

"You will both sit vigil tonight." Copperstar said, dismissing them with the flick of his tail.

"Why?" Wandermind murmured to Beechpelt as they jumped off Highledge.

"Now, I have two kits who must step up here." Copperstar continued. "Weedkit! Rubblekit!"

The tabby mottled brown coat of Weedkit and the light brown pelt that belonged to Rubblekit sparkled in the sunlight as the two kits scampered up Highledge.

"Weedkit!" Copperstar said, and Weedkit ran up. "You are now six moons. You will now be an apprentice. From now on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be Weedpaw!"

Weedpaw raised his chin proudly, his whiskers flicking with excitement.

"Cricketleg!" Copperstar said. The orangey tom looked up sharply, his long legs sticking up.

"You will mentor Weedpaw. Weedpaw, train well!"

"Weedpaw! Weedpaw! Weedpaw!" The clan cheered.

"Rubblekit!" Copperstar called once the clan was silent. "You are also six moons old. Until your warrior name is given to you, you shall be Rubblepaw! Your mentor will be Addertail!"

Addertail's long tail shot up in pleasure. His mate, Yellowstripe, purred and gave him a lick.

"Weepaw! Rubblekit! Weedpaw! Rubblekit!" The clan cheered.

Copperstar signaled for silence. "The clan is lucky to have so many loyal cats. I have led eight good lives. CloudClan is a very wonderful clan."

"Oooohhhhhh!" Pebblekit sighed. "I can't wait until I'm six moons!"

"Well, you'll have to." Chesnutfur said. The clan was breaking up now, and Copperstar was padding into his den.

Eveningkit sighed with Pebblekit. But she knew the wait was worth it. She swore to herself she'd be the best warrior in the clan when she was bigger.


	3. Chapter 3-A prophecy

**(A/N):Sorry for updating kinda late. So for day two of the Static Bomb is this!**

 **NEW CATS IN THE CHAPTER:**

 **Tawnyheart-Tortoiseshell and white calico cat with brown eyes**

* * *

It was very late at night, and most of the cats in the camp had gone to sleep. Yet Pebblekit was determined to stay up that night, because it was the night of the Gathering. So while everyone else got to sleep peacefully, Pebblekit had encouraged Eveningkit to play-fight around what must have been past midnight while they waited for the Gathering Cats to come.

"Raaaaaaawr!" Eveningkit mewed squeakily, narrowing her blue-purple eyes at Pebblekit. Pebblekit crouched and swiped a paw feebly at Eveningkit, her usual enthusiasm failing her. Moonlight bathed the Nursery clearing with silver-white light as the full moon blazed brightly in the sky.

"Meow-Row-owr-rooooow!" Pebblekit squeaked, running at Eveningkit but tripping and stumbling as she tottered at her. "I am an apprentice! I will be a warrior!"

"Mrrrrooooooooowwwww! I am a better apprentice! I hunted 50 rabbits today!" Eveningkit meowed back.

"I caught five ravens and an eagle!" Pebblekit boasted back, puffing out her white chest, but her eyes drooped tiredly. "I...I caught...so-oaaahhhhhh-S-so many birds!" She said through sleepiness.

" _Mrrr-hrr-hrr_ " Eveningkit laughed, her whiskers twitching, though she felt her own tail drooping to the ground. "Only TreeClan hunts birds! Are you a-Yaaaaawwwrrrnnn-a traitor?"

"I would-Yaawwnnmumn-Never desert my clan! You is big a traitor clan to!" Pebblekit mewed disorientedly.

"Never I be traitooooooooaaaawwnrr!" Evening kit retorted half-heartedly, yawning mid-sentence.

"We-we'll seeeeeeaaaawrnnn-seee about that..." Pebblekit yawned, but her green eyes lacked spirit as she crouched to jump. Pebblekit leaped but was too tired to coordinate her landing and slumped into the dust, eyes closing.

Evening kit's own mouth split open into a huge, gaping yawn. "Mrrrrrooooooooooooooowwwrn!"

Chesnutfur got up and padded over to her kits. "I think it's time for bed. You've been up for much too long!"

"N-noooo." Pebblekit mewed, stumbling up with one eye half closed and the other twitching. "T-tonight is the-YAAAAWWWRRNNNN-Gathering! And Weedpaw promised to tell us what happens...must that's why so awake stay...Hmmraaaaaaawwwwrnn!"

"You are much too tired! Pebblekit, go to sleep now!" Chestnutfur argued. "Look at yourself! You can't even speak!"

"Speak can I perfectly well!" Pebblekit argued tiredly, her ears twitching.

"No, you can't. Besides, Eveningkit wants to go to bed as well!" Chesnutfur said, flicking her tail at her other kit.

"I do not! I want to stay up to hear about the Gathering!" Eveningkit complained. "Plus, I'm not as tired!"

"Not I am need either sleep!" Pebblekit agreed, staggering around in a circle with her eyes crossed.

"You have been up much longer than before dawn yammering about the Gathering, and now it's moonhigh! Tomorrow you will be too tired to do anything!"

"Care I don't! YAAAAAWWWN!" Pebblekit mewed.

Eveningkit stretched. Despite what she had told her mother, she was almost as tired as Pebblekit, who had been up since dawn.

"PEBBLEKIT! GO TO BED!" Chesnutfur meowed loudly, nudging Pebblekit sharply with one paw.

"I won't, I won't, I won't, I woooooooon't! I willn't, I willn't, IIIIII WIIIILLLLNN'TTT!" Pebblekit yowled. "I WILL STAY UP AND HEAR ABOUT THE GATHERING! LAST MOON ADDERTAIL SAID THAT MOUNTAINCLAN HAD A NEW LEADER BUT NOBODY KNEW WHO HE WAS AND HE'LL BE THERE TODAY AND I WILL STAY UP ALL NIGHT!"

"Pebblekit, go into the nursery and close your eyes this instant or I will make you!"

"Nooooo! Noooooo!" Pebblekit screeched, unsheathing her claws and sinking them into the dirt. "Up stay will I!"

"How will you force her?" Eveningkit asked, deciding she should help her mother. Pebblekit was very stubborn with going to bed.

"I will take her to the Medicine Cats' den." Chesnutfur decided, her russet-brown coat catching a shaft of moonlight.

"Not-I am not s-sick!" Pebblekit argued. Her eyes were twitching and one was half-closed. "Why should-YAAAAAARRRMMMROOWN!-Should I go to Mouse-AAAWWRN-Ousewhisker?"

"Because you refuse to sleep." Chesnutfur said, stern and serious. With that, the coppery queen lifted Pebblekit by the scruff of her fluffy neck and carried her to the Medicine Cats' Den. Interested, Eveningkit dawdled sleepily after her.

"Mousewhisker!" Chesnutfur called. "Mousewhisker!"

A black-and white head stuck out of the den, blinking. "Chesnutfur, it's past Moonhigh! What is it? At least I stayed in camp this time and somebody needed help, but it is very late!"

"Yes, that's why I'm here!" Chesnutfur agreed sharply. "Pebblekit refuses to sleep tonight. Could you give her some poppy seeds or herbs to make her sleep so she doesn't get sick.

Mousewhisker bent down and Chesnutfur dropped Pebblekit, who mewed in frustration. "Yes, I agree, she needs sleep, but feeding a little kit poppy seeds for no good reason might be dangerous!"

"Remember the last time she stayed up? She was in your den for three days! Give her something!" Chesnutfur argued.

"Errrmmm...I guess one poppy seed can't hurt..." Mousewhisker admitted. "Pebblekit, wait right there." The clack-and-white tom went into his den.

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOO! NOOO!" Pebblekit yowled. "I don't want poppy seeds! I want to stay up and hear about the Gathering! It's only once a moon!"

"In two moons you can go there yourself!" Chesnutfur snapped back, pinning Pebblekit down as the little black kit tried to scamper away.

Pebblekit snorted but didn't spit out a retort. Mousewhisker came out of his den with one paw held outward. Eveningkit looked at his paw and saw a dark black seed sitting on his paw pad.

"Eat this, zPebblekit." Mousewhisker said, forcing the poppy seed into Pebblekit's mouth. Pebblekit made a gulping sound and stopped squirming.

"Put her to bed." Mousewhisker said. He yawned and went back into the Medicine Cats' den to sleep. Eveningkit padded after her mother as Chesnutfur walked back to the nursery, holding Pebblekit in her mouth.

"Go sleep, Eveningkit." Chesnutfur said. Eveningkit nodded gratefully and padded into the dark nursery. The cats who had gone to the Gathering would probably be heading back by now.

Barkkit lifted his head. "Are they back?" he asked. "Did Pebblekit agree to sleep yet?"

"No, not yet." Eveningkit said, curling up in her nest to sleep. "Chesnutfur had to ask Mousewhisker for a poppy seed to put Pebblekit to bed." Sure enough, Chesnutfur dropped a snoring Pebblekit into the moss and curled up herself. Eveningkit felt the soft, dark lull of sleep as soon as she closed to eyes.

* * *

Eveningkit opened her eyes and stifled a yelp. She was looking down at the forest! After a moment, she realized she was suspended in the sky! No...not suspended...she was standing on something white and puffy. She was standing on a large, fluffy cloud! The cloud was unnaturally white and seemed to glow in the dark night sky.

A single star was glowing in the sky. It seemed to be right in front of Eveningkit! It was shining very brightly against the midnight black. Suddenly it blazed brighter.

"Welcome, Eveningkit." A voice said. Eveningkit looked around warily before she realized the voice had come from the blazing star in front of her.

The star started glowing so bright Eveningkit had to turn away and close her eyes. When she looked again, the shining star was gone. In its place was a slightly transparent cat with stars in its pelt and glowing eyes.

Eveningstar recognized him at once. It was Tawnyheart, her father, who had recently joined StarClan!

"Father!" Eveningkit cried excitedly, stepping back. The tortoiseshell-and-white calico tom stepped delicately onto the cloud, purring, his kind brown eyes sparkling.

"My kit." He said, pressing his starry head against Eveningkit's forehead. Eveningkit purred loudly, licking him. It felt like his own fur.

When Tawnyheart pulled away, he looked wistful and happy at the same time. "I am glad you survived the bout of Springcough that took me this Newleaf."

"I miss you!" Eveningkit cried. "Why did you visit me?"

Tawnyheart looked down. Eveningkit studied his pelt. Soft browns, rich oranges, blotchy blacks, and fiery gingers dappled against the white. Eveningkit spotted a patch of light orange that matched her fur, and spots of yellow that were similar to her paws and tail-tip and belly fur. She remembered very little about her father;he had died to a bout of terrible Springcough that had taken the life of the medicine cat before Mousewhisker as well as Tawnyheart.

Suddenly Tawnyheart's glowing eyes became passionate and stoney. A ring of blazing stars started spinning around the cloud they were on. Tawnyheart began to speak in a strange voice.

"In the time when the sun sinks," The sky went from midnight black to warm orange, and the large yellow sun dipped lower and lowed, below the horizon.

"When stars peek out and the forest is under the evening's light," Several stars appeared in the orangey sky, shining and sparkling.

"One cat...will save the clans...from the night." It became a dark, starless night, and a pair of blood-red eyes loomed over Eveningkit, glaring menacingly.

Suddenly everything crashed down into a loud, earsplitting, terrible roar. The think stench of fresh blood filled Eveningkit's nostrils, and the cloud she was on felt sticky. She looked down and gasped-She was standing on a cloud of red blood!

Eveningkit awoke with a start. She was in the nursery, and morning light filtered onto her orange fur, turning it into flame. She looked around, panting. Pebblekit was fast asleep. So was everyone else.

 _In the time when the sun_ _sinks, when stars peek out and the forest is under the evening's light, one cat...will save the clans...from the night._

* * *

 **(A/N): Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4-Dawntail's Story

**(A/N): Wow! Day three already! How in the world am I keeping this up?**

 **...I think I am just in a good mood because of Halloween...**

 **Anyways, thank you Jaegothis7 and Quilava's Storybook for your reviews! Scary prophecies! Speaking of scary, very scary chapter! That's right, aren't them elders' stories awesome?**

 **Alright, new cats! We've got quite a few! I guess I'll list actual cats, though. These are cats not yet introduced:**

 **Vinewing-Grumpy old very light light tannish tom, dark green eyes**

 **Shroontail-Tawny light brown tom with a light tan tail, end of tail is very fluffy, bright red-ginger tail-tip, yellow eyes**

 **Deerfoot-Gray-dusky brown she-cat with a white underbelly and a short, stub-like tail, amber eyes**

 **Ummmm, yeah! I think that's it! Elders, woooo! (Sorry, I'm reading Yellowfang's Secret and the elders are all banished it's so sad)**

* * *

Eveningkit scampered after Pebblekit, who was sprinting across the camp, shouting.

"Flying Fresh-Kill! Get your flying fresh-kill!" Pebblekit yowled.

Mosskit was hurrying after them, but the kit was much smaller and tinier than Eveningkit and Pebblekit. "There is...no...flying fesh-kill..." He gasped, his chest heaving as he panted for breath, tired after running for so much.

Pebblekit looked exhilarated and even more energized after her sprint. She was panting a little, but she held her fluffy black head up and grinned. "There will be! Follow me!" She took off again, yelling and skipping slightly.

Mosskit looked at Eveningkit. "What's got her more excited than usual?" The small green kit asked. "Barkkit and Rosekit have never played like this.

 _Probably because Barkkit and Rosekit have enough sense before sprint when it comes to playing._ Eveningkit thought to herself. "Rose and Barkkit don't play and share their beetles." She pointed out to Mosskit instead. Pebblekit had been practicing her hunting a few days ago, and she had caught a be huge, smelly black beetle and had shared it with Mosskit and Eveningkit.

"Yes, but that beetle tasted awful and it made us all sick!" Mosskit said.

Eveningkit's whiskers drooped at Mosskit's comment. "She didn't know that, she was just hunting!"

Mosskit nodded distractedly, watching Pebblekit as she barreled into Rubblepaw. "I can't believe she's almost five moons old!"

Eveningkit agreed, though she didn't want to. Pebblekit had so much energy it was overwhelming. She was acting like a two-moon-old kit instead of a young kitten who would nearly be apprenticed!

Pebblekit was being given a strict lecture by Rubblepaw about not bumping into apprentices, but Pebblekit was already bored of the light brown apprentice's advice and was twitching her ears towards Eveningkit and Mosskit. Eveningkit strained her ears to hear Rubblekit's mew.

"...If it was a warrior, or Copperstar? Be careful, Pebblekit, or you could be in big trouble. Now go play more quietly." The words hardly escaped Rubblepaw's mouth before Pebblekit was running away from him.

"Ugh, that was boring! Let's go play!" Pebblekit said. "I haven't left the camp in forever!"

"Pebblekit, we aren't supposed to leave the camp at all until we've earned our apprentice names!" Eveningkit said, suspicion crawling up her spine like a tick heading for her neck. "...Have you left camp before?"

"What!? No! Not at all! Of course not! Why would I!? I'm still a kit!" Pebblekit said briskly, looking alarmed. "Erm, let's go see the elders, shall we?"

Mosskit nodded. "Okay! That sounds fun, not mouse-brained or too risky at all!" The green kit headed towards the elder's den.

Eveningkit fell back a step as they headed across camp to the bramble den. "Pebblekit, you need to start calming down." She said quietly.

"Why?" Pebblekit asked, trotting a fast pace. Eveningkit was pretty sure she defined that as a stroll.

"You...you're too hyperactive and...too energetic." Eveningkit said. "In a moon we'll be apprentices, you need to start acting like you're not a newborn, clueless mouse-brain!"

Pebblekit stopped abruptly and spun around to face Eveningkit. " _Mouse-Brain!?_ " She hissed, kneading at the dusty ground with her paws angrily. "Is that what you think I am? Just a mouse-brained furball?"

Eveningkit took a step back, but then Mosskit cried out for them gleefully. "Eveningkit, Pebblekit! The elders say they have a good story to tell us!"

Pebblekit's fluffy pelt stopped bristling, and she ran over to Mosskit. Eveningkit followed.

Dawntail, Vinewing, Shroontail, and Deerfoot were all sitting in the elder's den.

"Hello, elders! What ancient stories of old times will we hear from the oldest clan cats today?" Pebblekit said cheerfully. Eveningkit sucked in a breath. Pebblekit had not thought about what had tumbled through her mouth! She glanced at the elders, expecting them to look shocked or angry. Vinetail, the oldest and grumpiest elder who usually needed help from Mousewhisker, looked a bit grumpier and grouchier at that comment, but the other elders didn't seem to mind.

"Sit down, kits and future apprentices." Dawntail said, patting the ground with her try tail. All three kits sat excitedly. "You know of MountainClan?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Pebblekit cried enthusiastically. "It's the clan that lives in the jagged mountain ranges, in the farthest camp from GreatOak that aaalll the other clans' camps!"

"Very good!" Deerfoot praised, and Pebbblekit beamed at the gray-brown old she-cat.

"Back in my day, when I was still a naive apprentice, MountainClan was the strongest clan. They were bloodthirsty! They took cats from different clans and held them prisioner, not feeding them or letting them drink and making them fight until they died or swore loyalty to MountainClan!" Dawntail cried dramatically. Mosskit gasped a little, his fur puffing out in fear.

"Oh, yes! And the leader was the most scary, bloodthirsty cat in all of MountainClan! He was called Bloodstar!"

"What did Bloodstar look like?" Mosskit asked cautiously.

Dawntail's orange eyes got dark. "...He was a huge, gigantic tom! He was a dark gray-black, but not fully black! He had tabby stripes that were darker and blacker than obsidian or any black pelt you have ever seen! His huge, muscular body was rippling with scars, some still red and oozing. Bloodstar's pupils were mere slits, twisted in rage and uncare for his clan mates! It was frightening!"

Mosskit was shivering next to Eveningkit. Even Pebblekit looked less excited. Her green eyes were wide.

"Bloodstar was the scariest cat in the forest!" Dawntail continued. Eveningkit had a feeling the elders were just as interested. Dawntail was a great storyteller. "The scent-markers claiming his territory were of blood, and they pushed farther into the other clans' territories every day! He ate like a warrior of LionClan, not sharing a single piece of prey with anyone else, starving MountainClan! Worst of all, he only wanted fighters, and he wanted more and more and more fighters!"

Even Pebblekit was shaking now. Dawntail's rasps seemed to have become snarls and growls, and even though it was just sunhigh, the den seemed dark.

"Any kit within range of Bloodstar was in danger!" Dawntail said, her mew like the quiet, dangerous hiss of an adder. "He stole kits and young apprentices! He made them sleep in nests with no bedding or bracken or fluff or grass, and the dens were wet holes that you could hardly move around in!"

Mosskit's green eyes seemed glazed. "T-t-t-that sounds horrible!"

"Oh, yes, it was very scary! All of CloudClan's kits vanished in what seemed like less than a moon, the threat of Bloodstar taking them looming over every queen's alert head." Dawntail growled. "You would be sleeping after a long day of playing! Then...when your den was quiet and snug, warm from your mother's soft pelt... _YOU WERE SNATCHED!_ "

Mosskit let out a loud gasp. Pebblekit stiffened. Eveningkit felt her tail puff out straight in fear.

"Bloodstar would grab you by your tiny scruff, his teeth yellow and sharp and jagged! He would run to the mountains and dump you down into a dark hole...and you would stay trapped for days...until..."

Mosskit looked like he was holding dirt from fear. His fluffy green fur was all fluffed up and his big eyes were huge. "U-until w-what?"

"Until...Bloodstar opened up the covering that covered the top of the hole. Then he would glare down at you, grinning his spiky yellow teeth, and then... _you were GONE!"_

Eveningkit was so scared she let out a loud squeak. Pebblekit screeched in fear, her fluffy fur so puffed-up she looked like a hedgehog. Mosskit scampered out of the elders' den, wailing.

"I-i-is it true?" Eveningkit hiccuped, scared out of her young mind.

Dawntail chuckled, and her sweet mew returned. The elders' den seemed cozy and peaceful once more. "Only for troublesome little kits who misbehave!"

Pebblekit gulped, as if she knew Dawntail meant she should act up.

"Yes." Vinewing hissed. "And I think Bloodstar will come and get this fuzzy black and white and brown kit in front of me who keeps hollering nonsense whenever I leave this den soon if she doesn't shape up soon!"

"Oh, hush, Vinewing!" Deerfoot mewed, smacking the light tawny old tom with her paw. "Dawntail's story is just pretend! You'd better go tell Mosskit that."

"Right! Um...thank you, Dawntail, for your story! It was very scary!" Eveningkit meowed. Waving with her tail, she left the den to find Mosskit.

Pebblekit padded after her. "That was scary!" She cried. "I think I'll try to behave now so that Bloodstar doesn't get m-A BUTTERFLY!" Pebblekit abandoned her vow of good behavior to chase a bright yellow butterfly across camp. She reappeared moments later, holding a dead butterfly in her mouth proudly. "I caught it, I caught it!"

Eveningkit spotted a green blur scampering towards the nursery. "Mosskit!" She called. "Come here!"

Mosskit froze mid-run and, paw by paw, came over. "What is it?" He whimpered.

"Dawntail's story was a fake!" Pebblekit said. "And I caught a moth! Do you want it?"

"Oooooh, yes!" Mosskit said, looking reassured now that he wasn't in danger of getting snatched by Bloodstar.

Eveningkit stretched. The warm green leaf sun hit her light orange pelt and warmed her up. She was scared of MountainClan more than she had been earlier that morning, but Dawntail was a very friendly elder who liked making up stories for young kits. There was nothing to fear.

* * *

Patchkit and Robinkit joined them a few minutes later to play, and Eveningkit created a new game.

"Have you two heard Dawntail's story of Bloodstar?" She asked Patchkit and Robinkit. Both kits shook their heads, so Eveningkit , Pebblekit and Mosskit explained the story. Both kits looked frightened.

"I always knew MountainClan was evil!" Robinkit whispered to his brother, who nodded reverently.

"But it's just one of Dawntail's stories." Mosskit reassured them.

"Anyways, I have a new game for us to play." Eveningkit said. Pebblekit jumped happily at this statement.

"Ooh, what is it?"

"I will be Bloodstar!" Eveningkit announced. "You are all little kits."

Everyone but Eveningkit started wading around, mewing squeakily and shaking and doing baby kit stuff.

"Who is the queen?" Patchkit asked after a few moments.

"Not me!" Pebblekit said. "I want to be a tiny kit!"

"But the rest of us are toms! Toms can't be queens!" Mosskit pointed out.

Pebblekit grunted. "Maybe our mother is out hunting with our father." She suggested lamely.

"I'll be the queen until I play Bloodstar." Eveningkit said. She straightened herself and said in a high voice: "Oh, my good little kits! I have so many! Now, I will go hunting with your father while you ply, so be good!"

"What will you hunt?" Robinkit called.

Eveningkit glared at him in annoyance. Warriors simply hunted what they found, didn't they? "I will look for a big, juicy mouse for you to eat when I return." She decided. "Now play, I will be back soon."

Eveningkit ran behind the nursery to watch her den mates play for a bit. "Now go to sleep!" She called.

Immedietly everyone dropped down and curled up, snoring loud, fake snores. Then Eveningkit crept up behind Patchkit.

"I AM BLOODSTAR! SNATCH!" She cried, grabbing the dusty brown kit by his scruff and dragging him into the nursery.

"HELP! HELP!" Robinkit mewed, giggling between frantic meows.

"Oh no, oh no!" Everyone else cried.

"Now go back to sleep!" Eveningkit called once Robinkit was hiding in the nursery.

Giggling, everyone curled up once more. This time, Eveningkit pounced on Patchkit and yowled. "BLOODSTAR WILL TAKE YOU TO A DARK PRISION HOLE!"

"OWWWW!" Patchkit yowled in pain. Eveningkit let go at once.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried, expecting to see blood. Had she unsheathed her claws by accident?

"I'm pretending." Patchkit whispered. Eveningkit felt a flood of relief. She pounced on Patchkit again. "OOOHHH! MOOMY! I'M BLEEDING! BLOODSTAR'S GOT ME!"

Eveningkit snickered. Patchkit was playing so well! But then Sparrowpelt ran over to them.

"What's going on? Patchkit, Patchkit!?"

"I'm okay, Mommy! We were just playing!" Patchkit explained, standing up and shaking his black-and-white pelt.

"Yes, Eveningkit is a great Bloodstar!" Robinkit agreed from the nursery.

Sparrowpelt tipped her head. "Who is Bloodstar?"

So all the kits explained Dawntail's scary story to the dusky brown queen.

"That is a very scary story Dawntail made up!" Sparrowpelt agreed once they had finished. "But thankfully, you are all good little kits!"

* * *

 **(A/N): Woooooo, Ooooooo! Scaaaaaary Bloodstar! Eh, yes, he is kind of based off of Brokenstar, but since he isn't an actual cat I guess it's okay.**

 **Also, Mosskit is green, and I'm okay with that. At least he doesn't have a rainbow-colored pelt or** **something. I looked it up and apparently a cat once slept on a bunch of paint buckets and turned itself green. I think. So cats WANT to be green. Okay, thanks if you didn't flame about that as the first thing in your review of chapter one.**

 **Of course, another one tomorrow, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5-Mosskit learns the truth

**(A/N): AAAAAAAARGGHH I AM SO SORRY I WAS SO BUSY TODAY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SKIP A DAY!**

 **Uuugh sorry sorry sorry about this taking so long to update! I have dishonored the Static Bomb! Nooooo! I'll try to make a really good chapter for the next one!**

 **...Wow, no new cats today! Jumping right into the chapter in 3...2...ah, never mind the countdown...**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Came a hoarse mew. Eveningkit pricked her ears upwards.

"Clan meeting!" Eveningkit meowed, scrambling up from the nest. "Pebblekit! Mother!"

Chesnutfur got up. "Stay in the nursery." She mewed, stretching and walking outside.

"What? No!" Pebblekit complained, putting her front paws on Eveningkit's back to see Highledge better from the small entrance. _Omphf!_ Eveningkit let out a puff of breath as her sister put weight on her. Her front paws were strong!

"You were very lucky to have been able to attend the last Clan meeting, but don't push your luck again!" Chesnutfur purred, giving Pebblekit an affectionate lick on the head. "You can wait a moon, can't you?"

"No, I can't." Pebblekit puffed crossly, sitting back and clawing at the mossy ground. Eveningkit gasped for breath;she had been unable to breath for a short minute.

Chesnutfur flicked her tail. "Well, you'll have to. Wait." She said, leaping out the entrance of the nursery to meet Copperstar's call.

Pebblekit sulked for a few moments. Sparrowpelt and Goosenose both trotted to Highledge as well, leaving their kits behind. Eveningkit noticed that Rosekit and Barkkit were not in the nursery. _Maybe they're in Mousewhisker's den,_ She thought, not pondering it very much. They had eaten a whole mouse yesterday, after all.

"I don't WANT to wait!" Pebblekit suddenly burst out angrily. She scowled and flicked her tail crossly.

"And you won't," Mosskit muttered dully, tossing a ball of moss into the air in a bored way.

"Yes, you're right, I won't!" Pebblekit agreed. "Come on, Eveningkit, let's go!"

"What?" Eveningkit sat up alertly. "W-why?"

"Because I said so!" Pebblekit meowed simply, grabbing Eveningkit's tail in her jaws and tugging it towards the exit. Eveningkit squeaked in alarm and pain and withdrew, glaring.

"Come on! He said cats old enough to catch their own prey, didn't he?" Pebblekit said, her ears twitching impatiently. "We're almost apprentices!"

"We can't catch prey!" Mosskit pointed out, the ball of moss shredding as he flung it away, claws unsheathed. Eveningkit studied him for a second. The scratch Pebblekit had given him moons ago was long gone, and instead of a scar, he seemed to be building up a kind of courage that was unlike how he'd been before-timid, scared, unsure, anxious. Eveningkit was respecting him more and more.

" _I_ can!" Pebblekit mewed proudly. She poked her nose outside the den and sniffed deeply. "...I smell mouse!" She cried happily. "Come on! Let's go!"

Eveningkit felt she had no choice, so she hauled herself up to her paws. Mosskit sighed and did the same, knowing he would have no way out of this. The three had become somewhat of a team ever since they had listened to Dawntail's story.

"Patchkit! Robinkit! Come on!" Pebblekit called, batting Robinkit with her paws.

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep," Robinkit groaned. "Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

Patchkit nodded, his turquoise-ish eyes sleepy. "Let us sleep!" He agreed drowsily. "We had to stay up last night until Sparrowpelt came back from hunting."

"Okay, you lazy badgers!" Pebblekit teased. "Let's go!"

They ran outside(Well, Pebblekit ran, Eveningkit and Mosskit trudged regretfully) and turned to see a glint of copper as the clan leader addressed CloudClan. Eveningkit looked up at him. His pelt wasn't well groomed, and he looked thin.

Pebblekit sniffed again and looked triumphant. "MOUSE!" She cried in delight, heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

Mosskit sighed. "Of course you smell mouse! There's tons of mice in the fresh-kill pile, it's _greenleaf!_ "

"It's a live mouse, mouse-brain!" Pebblekit retorted. "Sniff! It's a live mouse!"

Most breathed deeply. "All I smell is delicious fresh-kill." He said. "Because I'm standing right next to the fresh-kill pile!"

"There is no mouse, Pebblekit." Eveningkit agreed. Her nose was filled with the warm, yummy scents of prey. "You probably smell a fresh-kill mouse in the pile and are mistaking it for being alive."

"There is to a mouse!" Pebblekit meowed stubbornly. She thrust her nose into the fresh-kill pile.

"Pebblekit! There is no mouse!" Mosskit cried.

"THERE IS A MOUSE IN THE FRESH-KILL PILE!" Pebblekit yowled, loud enough for the whole clan to hear.

For a moment the murmur of Copperstar's voice stopped. Then a russet-brown she-cat called out. "MOSSKIT! EVENINGKIT! PEBBLEKIT! What are you _doing?_ "

"Hunting!" Pebblekit said loudly. "There's a mouse in trapped in the pile, and I'm going to catch it!" Eveningkit watched in shock as her sister swiped a paw at the fresh-kill pile. A thrush, a rabbit, and a vole slid downwards off the pile.

" _PEBBLEKIT!_ " Chesnutfur growled sternly.

Eveningkit stared at the pushed-off prey. There was the little gray body of a mouse sliding slowly downwards, the opposite direction the other pieces of prey had fallen. But wait...it wasn't sliding, it was _crawling_!

A few cats noticed that a piece of fresh-kill was crawling away and gasped. Eveningkit was just as shocked. There had been a live mouse in there after all!

Pebblekit crouched into the hunter's crouch and crept up on the mouse.

It stiffened.

Pebblekit froze.

The mouse paused and crept a few paces farther away.

Pebblekit, still crouching, stepped a pawstep closer.

The mouse made a run for it.

Pebblekit jumped at it, unsheathing her claws mid-leap, and swiped a paw at the mouse. It squeaked and tried to scamper away, but it was slow and probably old. Pebblekit pounced, and this time she managed to grab the mouse by its tail. It squealed shrilly, but Pebblekit held it by the tail and nipped it on the neck. It shuddered and lay still.

"I caught a mouse! I caught a mouse!" Pebblekit cried. "I can't believe it!"

"Come up here, young kits." Copperstar said, sounding very tired.

Eveningkit, Pebblekit, and Mosskit walked up to Highledge slowly, Pebblekit carrying the mouse in her jaws. Eveningkit was shocked at how sickly he looked. He was painfully thin, his unkempt, dirt, ungroomed pelt hanging off his bony frame. His green eyes were dull and alarmingly tired.

"That was impressive, Pebblekit." Copperstar mewed. "Your sense of smell must be very good. You will be a great hunter once you have been apprenticed."

Pebblekit purred through her mouthful of mouse, pride shining in her green eyes.

Eveningkit suddenly saw something else-two familiar kits standing on either side of Copperstar. They were mahogany and white.

"...Barkkit? Rosekit?" She gasped. "What are you doing up there?"

"Actually, it's Bark _paw_ and Rose _paw_ now." Barkkit said proudly. No, wait, it was Bark _paw!_

"WHAT?" Mosskit cried. "You've been apprenticed? How?"

"We're six moons, Mosskit." Rosepaw said. "So Copperstar made us apprentices.

 _This was why Chesnutfur wanted us to stay in the nursery!_

"B-but that's not fair!" Mosskti cried. "We're litter mates! Why am I not being apprenticed!?"

Goosenose walked up to her kit and licked his ears. "You're to small." She purred sympathetically.

"I thought I was five moons! You lied!" Mosskit cried, pushing his mother away.

"You can be apprenticed with Eveningkit and Pebblekit." Goosenose said soothingly.

"I don't want to be!" Mosskit spat. "I want to be an apprentice now! I'm just as old as Barkpaw and Rosepaw! I should have be Mosspaw right now! Why didn't you apprentice me?!"

Goosenose tried to groom his ears again, but Mosskit ducked away crossly, glaring. "You're too small." She soothed. "You would have been tiny compared to the other apprentices. So we decided you should be apprenticed next moon. It's for your own good."

Mosskit's amber-green eyes shined with pain. "So you're saying I'm too small and weak to be an apprentice?" He spat, angry and heartbroken.

"No, no," Goosenose said, but a cat murmured in a just audible whisper. "Yes."

Mosskit heard it. "Dos _anyone_ think I can be an apprentice? Does it matter? This isn't...this isn't the warrior code!" Eveningkit felt her heart break as a tiny tear swelled at the corners of Mosskit's large eyes.

"I do." She whispered sadly, but Mosskit didn't seem to hear.

"I can't believe it! Just because I'm small...and just because my fur is a bit different...it-it doesn't mean you can betray me like this!" Mosskit wailed, sounding crestfallen. "Being an apprentice was going to be everything! And I can't believe everyone is consciously putting it off for another whole moon just because I'm a bit smaller!"

"Mosskit-" Eveningkit cried. She felt a terrible sorrow for her green-furred friend.

But Mosskit swiveled around and tore off out of camp. Before he had turned, Eveningkit had seen two beads of water crawling down his cheeks.

"Mosskit! Mosskit!" Everyone yowled and cried, but Mosskit was charging straight into the forest.

 _Oh no! Poor Mosskit!_ She thought frantically. _I have to go talk to him!_ Without hesitating, she charged after him, into the forest, out of the safety of the camp...alone.

* * *

 **(A/N): Agh poor Mosskit! He was born tiny, the little runt of the litter, with odd-colored fur. His clan mates felt he was too small to be an apprentice, despite the fact that he was six moons old, so as Barkkit and Rosekit were made apprentices Goosenose made him stay in the nursery. Of course Mosskit would feel betrayed by his clan mates, too upset to care they meant him good.**

 **Please review, I'm so so sorry about updating so late! I'll try extra-hard for the next one!**

 **-Static Eevee 198**


	6. Chapter 6-One found, and one lost

**(A/N): Last time on Warriors-Evening of Stars, Mosskit...forest...blah you probably already know.**

 **Wow, tomorrow is the last day of the Static Bomb! This has been so much fun writing!**

 **Okay, I'll just get straight into the chapter!**

* * *

Eveningkit hurried through the forest. It was huge! There were tall trees everywhere and leaves and bushes!

"Mosskit?" Che called, starting to get worried after a few fox-lengths. "Mosskit? Mosskit!?"

 _His green pelt is very good for camouflage in the forest. I must tell him that._ She thought.

We heard the rustling of leaves and stopped. _Prey? Fox? Badger!?_ She sniffed and she thought she scented Mosskit, but the forest smelled so rich and earthy and confusingly abstract she couldn't tell for sure.

"MOSSKIT! Come out! It's Eveningkit!" She yelled. She heard rustling again and decided that it must be Mosskit. "Mosskit! I can hear and scent you!"

Frustrated, Eveningkit continued trekking through the forest. She wasn't too far from camp, but the forest was thick and confusing and wonderful. There were so many scents out here! She remembered how good Pebblekit had been at scenting. She'd probably have more trouble scenting a mouse here!

Another rustle, and Eveingkit saw a long green thing slithering through the forest. _A snake!_ Then she saw the fur on it and smelled Mosskit. It was just Mosskit's tail!

"Thank StarClan!" She said. "Mosskit! Mosskit? Come out, you mouse-brain, it's Eveningkit!"

 _Rustlerustlerulst_! Mosskit pelted away again.

"Ugh, MOSSKIT!" She cried. She tore after him and pounced on his tail. "Hah, I've got you! Now turn around, you scaredy-kit!"

Mosskit spun around, his eyes glowering. "I am not a kit! I'm six moons! I should be an apprentice!"

"Yes, you should." Eveningkit agreed.

"I am not worthless just because...because I'm small!" He continued heatedly, starting to pace. "Why are they acting like I don't know the difference between a mouse and a rabbit?"

"They aren't."

"Yes, they are!" Mosskit snapped. "They made me think I was four moons! And then Copperstar made my _littermates_ apprentices! Did they think I wouldn't realize? Did they think I would be stupid?"

"No, no, Mosskit!" This was all going wrong. "Come on! Let's get back to camp!"

"NO!" Mosskit snarled. "My Clanmates don't care about me! Why should I go back?"

"We do care about you, Mosskit. All of us."

Eveningkit spun around. It was Copperstar!

"Copperstar!" Mosskit cried. "H-how did you find us?"

Copperstar chuckled, though he looked worn-out. "I do know how to follow scent trails, you know." When Mosskit only turned away, he added. "Mosskit, come back to camp and we'll explain this dirty mess."

Mosskit's only reply was him hanging his head and twitching his tail in frustration.

"Mosskit." Copperstar repeated. "Everybody knows you have potential. We just-"

Suddenly he stiffened. "Fox." he whispered.

A strong, tangy smell washed over Eveningkit. She nearly gagged. The scent was strong. The fox was close.

"RUN!" Copperstar yowled. Eveninkit saw a flash of orange fur, and the yucky scent spilled into her nostrils again.

Mosskit turned and fled, Eveningkit on his heels. He heard a low growl, and a screech.

"COPPERSTAR!" Eveningkit cried, stopping for a second. Her leader was fighting a dog-like creature with thick orange-red fur. He swiped at the fox's muzzle, but the fox growled and snapped at Copperstar's pelt. Copperstar let out a yowl of pain, did a spinning-attack that left red make on the fox's pelt, and dashed in Eveingkit's direction.

The three of them ran to camp, the fox, behind them. Finally Eveningkti saw the entrance and sighed. "Thank StarClan!"

But then she smelled the fox and ran into camp, Mosskit at her heels.

"Copperstar!" He cried. Copperstar was swiping at the fox.

"You will not enter out camp!" He hissed, spitting and biting the fox's flank. "I won't let you!"

Copperstar sprang at the fox again, and his claws raked at its snout. With a howl of fury and rage the fox turned and fled, blood running freely off it's ginger pelt as it scampered away.

Copperstar staggered to the two of them. His flank was bleeding heavily, an ear was torn, and his tail looked trampled on. One of his back legs was bleeding a lot, hanging at an odd angle as he limped into camp. The two kits followed.

"Copperstar!" Mousewhisker said. "Oh no...quick, come to my den!"

Copperstar limped off, Mousewhisker helping him.

Eveningkit couldn't get her heart to slow down. She sank onto the dusty ground, exhausted and panting. When she glanced around she saw Mosskit walking away from her.

"Mosskit!" She cried. "Mosskit, don't be mad! Copperstar risked his life to bring you back into the clan! Don't be-"

Mosskit twitched his tail, signaling for her to stop. She expected his to let out an angry reply, but instead he said softly, "Thanks."

"F-for what?"

"For looking for me."

Eveningkit blinked, about to answer, but Mosskit was already walking away. She noticed that his ear was bleeding. It must have been torn a bit, caught on something when they had been running. A jolt of stinging pain hit Eveningkit's flank. There was a long red scratch on her light orange pelt, stinging and bleeding. She must have scratched it on a bur or branch.

"Mosskit. Let's go see Mousewhisker soon." She suggested.

Mosskit nodded, but before he could add anything a russet-brown blur tackled Eveningkit. At first she thought it was the fox, but then she felt licking and realized it was just her mother.

"Oh, my kit! My precious kit!" She mewed, licking Eveningkit. "Don't ever do something so mouse-brained, ever, ever-Oh, you're bleeding! We must get you to Mousewhisker! Mosskit! Your mother was looking for you-oh, I'm so glad you're safe!" Chesnutfur nuzzled Eveningkit, licking her so hard she could hardly breath.

"Mosskit!" Goosenose ran at him, but after a quick lick she smacked him with a paw. "You were so mouse-brained! How could you do that? Now Copperstar is hurt, and-"

"Copperstar is hurt?" Chesnutfur asked.

"He fought a fox!" Mosskit said.

Chesnutfur drew back and sniffed her daughter. "I smell hardly any fox-scent!"

"Copperstar drove it away from us and the camp." Mosskit explained.

Eveningkit's flank was burning harshly. She sucked in a breath.

"Let's get you to the Medicine Cats' den, both of you." Goosenose said. "We don't those scratches getting infected!"

* * *

Eveningkit sighed, stretching. Her flank was covered in cobwebs and slicked with some sticky poultice Mousewhisker had called Marigold. She glanced at Mosskit, who's ear had been dabbed with Marigold and dressed in cobwebs as well.

She felt a flare of pain as Pebblekti pounced on her tail. "What did the fox look like?"

Eveningkit groaned. She just wanted to sleep! "I told you!" She hissed in annoyance.

"I want to hear again!" Pebblekit insisted.

"Leave your sister, she needs rest." Chesnutfur said, pushing Pebblekit away. "And after she heals she will be in big trouble! She will be responsible for cleaning the elders for ticks for a whole quarter moon!"

"The same for you, Mosskit." Goosenose added. Mosskit sighed but didn't complain.

About two moons ago the den had been so crowded Eveningkit had hardly been able to twitch a whisker. Now, with Barpaw and Rosepaw sleeping in the apprentices den, only five kits remained. It was lonely, without the extra bodies squirming around excitedly.

Eveningkit yawned, so she closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come. However, a paw prodded her and she scowled.

"Eveningkit, I want to hear about everything!" Pebblekit pleaded.

"Again!?" Eveningkit growled.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Pebblekit said.

Eveningkit covered her ears with her paws and slammed her eyes shut.

* * *

Eveningkit awoke with pain beside her chest. Everyone was sleeping, so she tiptoed out quietly. The cobwebs on her scratch were soaked in blood. She must have aggravated her scratch while she was sleeping.

Eveningkit padded towards the Medicine Den, but she stopped when she heard a groan. It was coming from Copperstar's den. She pricked up an ear. Yes, it was definitely Copperstar moaning.

 _Maybe his wounds hurt, too, or perhaps he has a bellyache. I should tell Mousewhisker._ She hurried to the den to find the black-and-white Medicine Cat sorting herbs into piles.

"Eveningkit! You're flank is bleeding again!" He said, putting down the leaves he was sorting.

"Never mind that! Something's wrong with Copperstar!" Suddenly her wound didn't seem important.

Mousewhikser gasped and grabbed a bundle of herbs in his mouth. Soon he was running outside, heading to the den above Highledge.

Eveningkit walked to the middle of camp, where the fresh-kill pile was, and sat, waiting. She could hear moans and quiet talking. After ten minutes, she heard a loud yowl. A cold breeze whipped through the camp, sending two or three brown leaves swishing with the wind.

Mousewhisker came out of the den, the leaves not in his mouth anymore. He was hanging his head, his amber eyes sad and filled with grief.

Eveningkit ran up to him. "What's wrong? Will Copperstar be okay?" She asked, though terrible dread pricked at her paws like a sharp thorn in her pad.

Mousewhisker looked at her. "He couldn't cope with the injuries at his age. Little kit, Copperstar hunts with StarClan now."


	7. Chapter 7-At long last, APPRENTICES!

**(A/N): Wooooo! We did it! The last chapter of the Static Bomb!**

 **I still recommend checking** **tomorrow, though, because there might be a new story or something like thaaatt...**

 **Okay, I guess I'll get straight in! Echosong's name was requested by Jaegothis7!**

 **So, yeah, new cats:**

 **Echosong-Trotoiseshell tom with green eyes and a white belly**

 **Mudfur-Brown tom with bright green eyes and one torn ear**

 **Oh, that's it! Um...okay! Chapter!**

* * *

Eveningkit suppressed a large yawn. She was huddled close to her mother and Pebblekit as they sat vigil for Copperstar. Her mother was especially hurt by his death. They had been kin, half-siblings, and had always been good friends. Under the night's darkness, their fur looked nearly the same color.

Eveningkit felt tired, but she didn't dare ask to sleep. She felt it was partly her fault, running out of camp, so she wanted to honor Copperstar. He had been such a great leader...she sighed, closing her eyes sadly.

She felt a soft pelt brush hers and looked up to see Mosskit at her side, hanging his head.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have run off like that. Otherwise the fox wouldn't have come."

"Don't say that, Mosskit." Mousewhisker said sympathetically. "He was dying anyways. he's happier now in StarClan."

"Yes, but if I hadn't been such a mouse-brain he'd still be alive and the clan would have a leader! Now everybody blames me! I really am a small, useless lump, aren't I?"

Sorrow hit Eveningkit like a blow. She licked him on the ears, not knowing what else to do. Mosskit didn't protest, but his tail twitched a bit.

Goosenose nudged them, and Eveningkit looked up at the white queen.

"Time for bed, little kits." She murmured. Her voice was filled with sorrow.

Eveningkit nodded and ran her yellow tail-tip across Copperstar's flank. "Than kyou for everything." She murmured sadly, and she let Goosenose lead her to the nursery, stunned with grief.

* * *

"I'm hungry!"

Eveningkit pressed herself against the moss, but Pebblekit was bouncing around.

"I want some fresh-kill!" Pebblekit repeated pleadingly. Eveningkit opened one eye to see Pebblekit prodding her mother.

"Go to the fresh-kill pile and you can get a small mouse or vole or shrew, maybe." Her mother said. She had sat vigil all night and was now trying to sleep. "And share it with your sister."

"Okay! Let's go, Eveningkit!" Pebblekit said. Eveningkit, suddenly realizing her hunger, got up. She saw Mosskit sitting in a remote corner of the nursery, hanging his head.

"Mosskit? We're going to get fresh-kill. Do you want to come?"

Mosskit looked up and nodded slowly. "Okay," He murmured half-heartedly.

"Great!" Pebblekit said. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She hurried outside and ran to the fresh-kill pile. Eveningkit stepped outside and blinked in the brightness. It was already sunhigh!

When Eveningkit got there, she spotted Pebblekit trying to lift a rabbit more than twice her size. The rabbit toppled on top of the little black kit and pinned Pebblekit down.

Mosskit was smiling. Pebblekit looked funny with that big brown rabbit on top of her.

"Oooof!" Pebblekit spat, crawling away from under the rabbit.

"Let''s choose that shrew instead." Eveningkti suggested, flicking her tail towards a tiny brown body at the base of the pile. It looked fat and juicy, big enough for the three of them to share.

Pebblekit nodded. "Sure!"

The three kits went back to the nursery and began sharing the mouse. Mosskit hardly nibbled at it before saying quietly, "I'm not hungry."

"You've barley eaten!" Eveningkit said, but she didn't press it. Instead she watched Mosskit curl up in his nest, staring at nothing with his sad eyes, feeling terrible.

* * *

"Le all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under Highledge!"

Eveningkit froze. She was playing in the camp with Pebblekit near the fresh-kill pile, close to Highledge. Did that mean she had to go inside the nursery?

Diamondstorm caught her eye and nodded approvingly. Eveningkit sighed. That meant she could stay!

"CloudClan," She began when everyone had gathered for the clan meeting. "We all grieve for Copperstar. He was a great, noble leader and will never be forgotten. However, I must take his place. I have just traveled with Mousewhisker to receive my new name and nine lives. My name is now Diamondstar!"

The clan cheered warmly for their new leader.

"CloudClan's new deputy...will be Echosong!"

"Echosong! Echosong! Echosong! Echosong!" The clan cheered. The tortoiseshell-and-white warrior leaped onto Highledge and gazed down proudly.

"I am honored, Diamondstar!" He mewed proudly. "I promise to be the best deputy I can for as long as I live!"

Eveningkit looked up, her eyes shining. Everyone was grieving their loss of Copperstar...but clan life ran on, with new life, new leaders, new warriors. And when she looked at Diamondstar, her blue eyes glowing with pride for her new clan, Eveningkit felt a tug of ambition. She wanted to be the deputy of CloudClan, and maybe someday she could be the leader!

* * *

Eveningkit stood directly behind Highledge, side-by-side with Mosskit and Pebblekit. The day had finally come. The moons had felt like long, harsh seasons, yet she was finally here.

Pebblekit quivered beside her. Mosskit looked nervous. He had grown a lot this moon, his short fluffy green pelt turned sleek and smooth. He was at her size now, and his amber-green eyes held new confidence and brightness.

"...Leaf-fall has begun," Diamondstar was saying. "And as prey starts to nest for Leaf-bare we are in greater need for warriors. And so, today I will name three 'kits' as 'paws'."

 _Here it is! The moment we've been waiting our whole lives for!_

"Eveningkit! Pebblekit! Mosskit!"

Eveningkit scrambled up Highledge to stand next to Diamondstar. Pebblekit and Mosskit did the same.

"Mosskit!" Diamondstar called. Mosskit took another step closer to Diamondstar. "I know you were bitter when your apprentice ceremony was held off. Yet you must trust your clan, and you must protect it at all costs, even with your own life. Do you promise to honor the warrior code and train to be the best warrior you can be?"

"I do." Mosskit said eagerly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Echosong. Train well, young apprentice!"

Eveningkit was stunned. _Wow, what a great honor! The deputy is his mentor!_ She watched as Mosspaw touched noses with the tortoiseshell warrior.

"Pebblekit!" Diamondstar called. Pebblekit's paws scrabbled on the rock as she turned to face the leader. "You showed excellent scenting when you scented the live mouse in the fresh-kill pile. I can tell CloudClan is gaining a strong apprentice-and warrior-by starting your training. Do you promise to honor the warrior code and train to be the best warrior you can be?"

"I do!" Pebblekit cried.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you an apprentice. Your new name is Pebblepaw, and your mentor is Yellowstripe."

The yellow and gray-striped she-cat padded up to Pebblepaw and touched noses with her.

 _My turn!_ Eveningkit thought excitedly, and at that moment Diamondstar called her name. Eveningkit faced her and gazed into her brilliant blue eyes.

"Eveningkit. You are already a loyal, good-hearted cat. I can tell you have potential. Do you promise to honor the warrior code and train to be the best warrior you can be?"

"I do."

"Then with the powers of StarClan, I name you Eveningpaw. Mudfur, you will be her mentor."

 _Mudfur!_ Mudfur was popular warrior who was very good. She felt satisfaction as the brown tom leaped up onto Highledge to touch noses with her.

"Mosspaw! Pebblepaw! Eveningpaw!" The clan chanted. Eveningpaw's heart swelled with pride and emotion.

 _I swear to StarClan to be the best warrior ever!_

* * *

 **(A/N): Sorry about the short chapter, at least they became apprentices!**

 **Thanks so much everybody for reviewing! You all kept the Static Bomb going and I can't believe I managed! Shoutout to Quilava's Storybook, Jaegothis7, Gorgestar, and Sootfur for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8-CloudClan's territory!

**(A/N): WHAT HOW DID THIS TAKE 2 MONTHS TO UPDATE OHMYSTARCLAN I'M SO SORRY PROCRASTINATION WHY.**

 **So new cats yeah:**

 **Munchy-Really fat kitypet tom, bright reddish fur with black patches, huge belly, amber eyes**

* * *

The clan began to break away as the six cats all jumped off Highledge. Diamondstar went back into her den.

"Are we going to hunt now?" Pebblepaw asked excitedly. "I've already caught a mouse! I wanna catch a fox!"

"Foxes are not prey." Yellowstripe said. "Foxes are our enemies. Don't you remember barely a moon ago, when Mosspaw and your sister and Copperstar got chased by a fox?" She didn't mention that the fox had caused Copperstar to loose his final life.

"All too well," Mosspaw murmured darkly, hanging his head. Echosong rested his brown-and-black tail on his apprentice's head.

"Perk up," the deputy said encouragingly. "Let's go see the territory."

Evening paw felt her ears prick up. "Really?" She asked excitedly. "Already?"

"Well, what'd you expect us to do?" Mudfur asked, laughing a little. "Collect moss? Search the elders for ticks?"

"Oh, I'm really good at that!" Eveningpaw promised her new mentor. "Chesnutfur made me search them for a whole quarter moon! I've learned the clumpiest, fea-filled patch on Dawntail's shoulder and the smelly fur behind Vinewing's left ear..."

Mudfur laughed again. "I can see that the elders will be begging for you to take care of their ticks!" He said with a twitch of his ear towards the elders' den.

"I hope not!" Eveningpaw cried, shivering at the thought. "I hate mouse bile and I always will!"

Yellowstripe sniggered. "Everyone hates mouse bile." She agreed.

"LET'S GO ALREADY!" Pebblepaw hollered suddenly. "My paws are itching with excitement!"

"Hush!" Yellowstripe said, cuffing Pebblepaw's ear with one paw gently. "You'll go when we tell you!"

Pebblepaw looked slightly taken aback, but she nodded.

"We _should_ go, though." Echosong said. "It's sunhigh and I need to be back to organize the dusk patrol.

"Yes! Let's go! Please!" All the 'paws chattered excitedly. Eveningpaw bounced in delight. Then she stopped at once. _I'm not a kit anymore! I'm an apprentice!_ But she was still so excited she hardly scolded herself.

"Fine, let's go!" Yellowstripe agreed grudgingly, twitching her gray-tipped tail in annoyance. "Kits these days!" She grumbled as they went out into the forest.

"We are _not_ kits!" Pebblepaw said loudly. She was rewarded with another cuff on the ears from her mentor. "Ow! What!?" She cried indignantly, shooting a glare at Yellowstripe.

* * *

The warriors were much faster than the three new apprentices. By the time Eveningpaw caught up with them she was gasping for breath. Mosspaw's green sides were heaving as he panted loudly, and Pebblepaw was sucking in air and puffing it out.

"Why're you three so slow?" Mudfur mocked. Eveningpaw knew he was kidding, but she struggled to her paws and padded after him. The warriors started to trot now, so the 'paws could hold their pace.

"So, Echopaw," Mudfur said out of the blue. Echosong lashed his tail.

"I'm not a 'paw anymore," Echosong said. "But remember when we climbed up the Moss Tree when I was still an apprentice?"

"Oh, yeah!" Mudfur said, starting to get excited by the talk. "We made it to the top! I remember feeling moss so soft and snuggly the elders assured Copperstar we didn't have to clean their ticks until the bedding was replaced to normal moss!"

"What's the Moss Tree?" Pebblepaw asked curiously.

Mudfur grinned. "It's this huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"Mudfur..." Yellowstripe said weakly.

"UUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge tree!" Mudfur finished. "It's the best place to get moss. There's moss EVERYWHERE. And at the very top of the tree is moss softer than the pelt of a kittypet!"

"Kittypet!" Pebblepaw snarled. "Soft-slop slurpers!"

Yellowstripe flicked her tail. "We'll pass the Twolegplace after the Moss Tree and the LakeClan border. There are tons of kittypets there. They're so fat, it's hard to believe they can even walk!"

Pebblepaw and Eveningpaw giggled. Mosspaw's whiskers twitched.

"I smell something!" Pebblepaw declared dramatically. She stopped walking and sniffed deeply. "It smells like a mouse...but not as sweet, and with a more...er...musty...scent..."

Yellowstripe stared at her. "That's a perfect description of a vole." She said, looking astonished. "How did you smell it so soon?"

Eveningpaw sniffed and smelled what her sister had just described-a bit like mouse, but with a different kind of tang, and it was more earthy.

"I'll take you hunting tommorow." Echosong told Mosspaw. "Er-Mudfur-This isn't the time..."

"There is never a bad time to catch a fat vole before Leaf-Bare!" Mudfur said. He crouched down, staring at the ground. Eveningpaw saw a plump brown body before her mentor pounced on it, killing the vole with a single swipe.

"Whoa!" She said with a small gasp. How much awesomeness could her mentor posses?

Mudfur looked proud. He scraped earth over his catch and patted the buried prey with his tail.

"We're ten fox-lengths from the Moss Tree!" Yellowstripe said, pointing forwards with her gray-and-yellow tail. At this, all the apprentices ran forwards.

Eveningpaw gasped.

The tree was ginormous. She had expected the GreatOak to be this big! It was a huge, knobby old oak tree. The roots were big and as long and thick as a full-grown cat. The trunk was as thick as a den, and the leaves were lush and fluffy-looking. It was right to be called the Moss Tree-The roots were blanketed in thick moss, the ground around it was spongey with moss, and there was moss covering the trunk. This was heaven for an elder!

"Wow!" Pebblepaw said.

"So much moss!" Mosspaw added, his eyes as round as an owl's.

"You'll be here often." Echosong said. "Now, let's go to the LakeCan border."

* * *

"Is that the lake?" Eveningpaw asked, tilting her head at a huge silvery puddle. She could see some black and gray fish squirming in it.

"No!" Mudfur said. "That's a puddle. There are puddles and little streams everywhere! _That's_ the lake!" He twitched his tail to a pure sheet of silver water.

"OH STARCLAN, IT'S HUUUUUUUUGE!" She cried. She was about to run over to it when a fish-like scent hit her nostrils. "Ewwwww!" She said, recoiling.

"That's the border." Mudfur said. "Stinks, doesn't it?"

"You bet!" Pebblepaw popped out of a random bush with her nose all wrinkled up. "Smells like rotten fish!"

"Wait." Mosspaw was dipping his paws into one of the huge puddles on CloudClan territory. "If these puddles have fish on them, and they're on our territory, does that mean we can catch the fish here."

"Well, yes." Echosong said. "But I don't know why you'd want a fish in the first place...plus, the fish here are as small as mice. The big fish live in LakeClan territory."

Mosspaw tilted his head. "Why do _we_ have these big fishy puddles if only LakeClan eat fish?"

"Because!" Pebblepaw said out of the blue. "We need territory!"

"Um...okay" Mosspaw said. "I don't like this stench, anyways. It reeks like crow-food."

"Follow us." Yellowstripe began walking close to the border. Everyone padded after her. "Don't cross the border. We'll go to the Twolegplace now. It's very close to LakeClan. Apparently, sometimes Twolegs come into the lake on big water monsters and steal LakeClan prey. Usually in Newleaf."

"Do they come into CloudClan territory to steal our mice and rabbits?" Pebblepaw asked curiously, following her mentor.

"No." It was Mudfur who answered her. "I suppose they don't fancy fresh-kill like ours."

"We have the best prey, though!" Pebblepaw said heatedly. "It's way better than the yucky pellets kittypets eat!"

"Speaking of kittypets, we've made it." Echosong said. The brown and black tortoiseshell flicked his tail at a long white fence. Behind them were rows of Twoleg nests. On one of the fences sat a fat lump of reddish fur with black patches.

"Is that a kittypet?" Eveningpaw asked, staring at the plump cat.

"Yes." Yellowstripe said. "Now, pay attention. The Twolegnest acts as a sort of border between us and LakeClan. Any cat can be near here. But after the last Twolegnest the border is marked again. If a kittypet talks to you, you can answer, but let them know they should stay away."

"Eveningpaw." Mudfur said, spinning to face her. Eveningpaw looked up excitedly.

"What should we do if that sickeningly fat lump of a kittypet crosses our border?"

Eveningpaw thought. Kittypets were supposed to be very dumb and very lazy. Maybe they would cross a border by mistake. "Ask him why he's there." She said.

Mudfur looked surprised. "Yes. Look, there's the kittypet now."

The fat red-and-black tom was sloooowly stretching, his over-swelled ginger belly bulging out from under him. Then he padded across the long fence and looked down at the Clan cats.

"Hello." he said. "I've never seen you around before. I'm Munchy."

"He certainly looks like he's been _munch_ ing too much lately." Pebblepaw commented quietly, flicking her ears at the overfed tom.

"Hello, Munchy." Echosong nodded politely, not hearing. "We're just showing these apprentices around. We won't cross into your territory."

"What now?" Munchy said sleepily. His huge belly trembled and he burped.

"Ew!" Pebblepaw whispered. "I could scent that yucky breath from our camp!" The three apprentices giggled.

"Sorry." Munchy said. With what looked like enormous effort he stumbled clumsily off the fence in a poorly-balanced leap and crashed to the ground. When he stood up he looked dizzy. "Urghh….messed up there."

"We'll be going now." Yellowstripe said. She ducked down and whispered something in Pebblepaw's ear.

"Er…Munchy…" the little dappled cat said once Yellowstripe stood straight again. "Please remember to keep off our territory or…we'll…errr, we'll claw your ears off…"

"Very good." Yellowstripe praised as they walked away, leaving Munchy looking horrified at the common threat. Pebblepaw puffed her chest proudly.

"It's getting dark. You three look quite beat." Mudfur said. "Eveningpaw, let's call it a day."

Eveningpaw felt disappointed, but then she realized she was exhausted. "Okay!" she agreed cheerfully.

"The same with you, Mosspaw." Echosong said, while Yellowstripe indicated with her tail that she and Pebblepaw would head back as well

"Awww!" Both of them groaned loudly.

"Hey, it's already evening!" Yellowstripe hissed. "Stop complaining and listen!"

"Oh, look, the first warrior of StarClan has come to watch us head home!" Mosspaw said, pointing at the sky. A single star shone brightly against the pale orange sky.

"I bet it's Tawnyheart!" Eveningpaw said, gazing up at the star fondly.

"Yes! Of course!" Pebblepaw agreed. She waved at the star. "Hi, Daddy! We miss you!"

The star seemed to twinkle. As it did, Eveningpaw remembered the words her father had told her moons ago:

 _In the time when the sun sinks, when the stars peek out and the forest is under the evening's light, one cat will save the clans from the night._

* * *

 **(A/N): I feel like I made her prophecy too long.**

 **-Static Eevee 198**


	9. Chapter 9-Another day, more Prey

Eveningpaw glanced around. The forest ground was littered with leaves, browns and reds and golds against the dull, wild greens and browns. The air was cold, and Eveningpaw's pads tingled as she took another step.

"See anything?" Mudfur asked.

"No." Eveningpaw admitted.

"Well, of course you don't!" Mudfur said. "Why are you looking?"

Eveningpaw tilted her head, but then she figured it out.

"I should be sniffing for prey-scent." she said, looking up hopefully.

Mudfur nodded. "A nose is a double eye." he told her. "Use it-don't waste it."

"Got it." Eveningpaw said. She took a long, deep breath through her nose, but all she got was thin traces.

"Nothing!" she cried unhappily.

"Not a trace, not a whisker-thin whiff?" Mudfur prompted expectantly.

"Well, there were _some_ scents." Eveningpaw admitted. "But they were really faint."

"Follow them." Mudfur said, twitching his tail. "Meet me back here once you've caught something."

Eveningpaw was surprised. "Are you sure?" she asked. "It's only my third time!"

"You'll be fine." Mudfur said, twitching an ear. "You're a natural. You caught a rabbit and mouse!"

Eveningpaw ducked her head. "Well..."

"Go, go, you'll do great." Mudfur yawned, stretching. "You're wasting daylight."

"Okay, okay!" Eveningpaw trotted through the crisp, cold air. _It already feels like leaf-bare!_ she thought, shivering as she brushed past two trees laced with frost. Leaf-fall's beginning was reminding the clan to prepare for another harsh season.

Eveningpaw sniffed again, tasting vole as she scented the ground. The prey-scent got stronger as she followed the trail...

 _THERE!_

A fat vole was nibbling on some kind of nut. Its ears twitched as Eveningpaw froze, but after a second the little rodent kept nibbling.

 _This vole is great...It doesn't even notice me!_ Eveningpaw shifted her crouch around, feeling lopsided. One backpaw was scraping the ground while another stretched to tough the cool earth. The muscles on her left side were bunched up tighter than the right side, which felt loose. Awkwardly, the orange cat tried to fix herself, but the vole was alerted by her movements. Eveningpaw stumbled over her paws, and the vole fled.

 _NO!_ Forgetting that her crouch was defective, she leaped at the prey, but she skidded across the ground and missed it by a mouse-length. The vole scampered away.

"Rrrrrghh..." Eveningpaw let out a frustrated growl. She lashed her tail and opened her jaws, tasting the misty air. Her nose was cold from the chilly breeze. The prey-scents were even fainter now...how would she find anything at this rate?

* * *

Eveningpaw hauled the small white rabbit through the forest. She felt satisfied with her catch as it thumped in front of Mudfur's paws.

"Huh!" Mudfur sounded impressed. "Nice one!" he declared. "Let's get to camp before we freeze, shall we?"

When they padded into camp, Pebblepaw bounded up to her. "Hi, Eveningpaw! Do you wanna go hunting?"

"I just got back from hunting!" Eveningpaw explained.

"Oh, okay." Pebblepaw sounded disappointed.

"Go get some fresh-kill," Mudfur suggested. "and then give some to the elders. Good job today."

Eveningpaw nodded her thanks and walked to the pile, dropping her rabbit on the way. She decided to give the elders some food first. She selected a fresh, fat thrush and went in the direction of the elders' den.

"Eveningpaw!" Pebblepaw cried, running after her until they were both walking side-by-side. "I went on the dawn patrol today! I forgot to tell you!"

"Cool! How was it?"

"It was fun!"

Eveningpaw brushed through the entrance to see Vinewing grooming himself quietly and Deerfoot talking with Dawntail. The three of them looked up.

"Hello, Eveningpaw!" Dawntail said cheerily. "Is that for us?"

"Yes." Eveningpaw said, dropping the prey.

"Thank you." Deerfoot said gratefully, picking up the thrush. "Vinewing? Would you like some?" she asked.

Vinewing looked up and shook his head. "I ate some time ago."

"Alright then..." Dawntail took a bite of the thrush. "Yum, this is good. Did you catch it?"

"Uh, well, no." Eveningpaw said.

Dawntail nodded. "Well, thanks for the thrush!"

Eveningpaw nodded respectfully and slid out of the den. Suddenly something bumped into her.

"Oof!" Eveningpaw mewed as fur slammed into her face. She blinked and saw white and brown. "Barkpaw!"

"What? Oh, hey, Eveningpaw!" Barkpaw moved away from her. Eveningpaw saw he was carrying a mouse in his jaws. "Sorry!"

"I just gave the elders some prey." Eveningpaw told him, flicking her tail at the mouse he was holding.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Have you seen Mosspaw?" Barkpaw asked, changing the subject.

"Mosspaw?" Pebblepaw asked. Eveningpaw had forgotten she was even there. "No. That's weird."

Eveningpaw shrugged. "He's probably out with Echosong."

"Okay." Barkpaw said, shrugging. "Well, let me know if you see him." The white-and-brown cat trotted away.

* * *

"Are you excited for the gathering?"

"Of course! I can't wait!"

"Shhhhhhhh! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Pebblepaw giggled, and Eveningpaw covered her mouth with a paw. The Gathering was very soon, and both of them couldn't wait to go. Mosspaw was also excited. He rolled over in his nest and sat on his belly, his green fur rumpled up.

"Oh, I thought you were 'asleep'." Pebblepaw mocked.

"There's no point, while you two are chattering." Mosspaw pointed out. "Besides, I can't wait, either. I heard Slinkpelt telling Echosong something about MountainClan the other day."

"MountainClan! Evil scum!" Pebblepaw hissed. But her playful anger turned into something more thoughtful. "I wonder what…"

"Will you shut your mewling mouths?" Weedpaw snapped. "I'm tired to listening you yapping! You sound like songbirds in newleaf!"

"And you sound like a dog. Smell like one, too." Pebblepaw taunted smugly.

Weedpaw flicked his tail at her and buried himself in his nest.

"It _is_ kinda late." Mosspaw said. "I'm gonna sleep."

"Alright." Eveningpaw agreed. "Yes, we should be well-rested for tomorrow."

Pebblepaw let out an exaggerated sigh and sunk into her nest as well, putting her tail across her nose and giggling slightly to herself.

Eveningpaw looked up at the shining warriors of Silverpelt. Were they watching her? The dream came back to her head, the strange words spiraling through her brain...

 _Could I have some sort of destiny?_


	10. Chapter 10-The Trip to the GreatOaks

Eveningpaw bounced beside her mentor, breathing in the cool air of the dark night. Her pelt was tingling with excitement, and every step was sprinkled with a skip.

"For StarClan's Sake, stop that!" Mudfur barked when Eveningpaw accidentally crashed into him. "You're almost like Pebblepaw! Act a bit more dignified!"

Pebblepaw had been dashing around in excitement, sniffing at everything and letting out random squeals. Eveningpaw shot a glance at Yellowstripe. The pale yellow-and-gray she-cat was walking slowly, with her head bent and eyes tired. A pang of symphony hit her for the tired mentor. Pebblepaw's excitement must be tough for Yellowstripe, especially since she wasn't too young.

Diamondstar looked back from the front of the party. "The puddles are quite large tonight!" she called warningly. "Nothing serious, but make sure the apprentices don't get wet!"

"Puddles!?" Pebblepaw gasped excitedly.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Yellowstripe snarled, jumping at the little black spotty she-cat. But she missed drastically and crashed to the ground, cursing and grumbling as she hauled herself upwards.

Pebblepaw dashed all the way to the front of the group. Eveningpaw winced when she heard a loud splash and several angered mewls.

"What am I going to do with that pesky kit!" Yellowstripe growled, shaking her pelt. Once looking sleek and smooth like a pale, polished bee, her fur was rumpled and bitted with leaves and twig. "She's too hard to keep up with!"

Addertail nuzzled his mate. "You're always complaining about how sore you are!" he laughed, resting his tail on her back.

"I have a right to be sore." Yellowstripe murmurered, but she was calmer now.

"You'd better go get her." Cricketleg meowed to Yellowstripe. The tabby sighed and ran to get Pebblepaw.

Mudfur shot Eveningpaw a glance, and she shrugged. Mudfur got the message and nodded as they continued walking.

"But Yellowstriiiiiiipe!" A shrill whine came from ahead. "I wanna walk with Eveningpaw!"

"Maybe you should have considered them _before_ jumping into that puddle!"

"It was a small one!"

"A small one got you sopping wet!"

"Not _sopping!_ Maybe damp..."

"A puddle's a puddle, Pebblepaw! What were you thinking!?"

"Well maybe I wasn't thinking!"

Mudfur sighed. "That sister of yours has got Yellowstripe's paws full. I suppose Yellowstripe is making her walk away from the group, and far from you."

Eveningpaw nodded a bit. "Are we getting close?" She asked her mentor curiously.

"Very." Mudfur said. "I noticed you were too busy listening to the drama to realize we've already passed the lake."

"WE HAVE!?" Eveningpaw tilted her head back, but all she saw was a tip of the big silver pool. "Ooh, I missed it!"

"That's alright!" Mudfur laughed. "There'll be plenty of other Gatherings to pass the lake by."

"Oh." Eveningpaw blinked.

Mudfur studied her. "Nervous?"

"A bit."

"I remember my first Gathering!" Mudfur laughed. "I kept tripping over my paws. My mentor-He's in StarClan now-kept telling me to be brave and confident! But when we reached the GreatOaks, I made a fool of myself in front of the MountainClan leader! Ohohoho! You should've seen the look on Copperstar's face, Eveningpaw!"

Eveningpaw giggled, trying to image her strong, jolly mentor as a tiny apprentice tripping and stumbling. Surprisingly, she thought of when Mosspaw was kit. He'd been quite clumsy.

She was sad that he hadn't been able to make it. "Perhaps we can catch up." Echosong had said.

"We've made it!" Mudfur said, and Eveningpaw looked up to see a small hill. It was surrounded by thick bracken and bushes. In the center of the hill was one of the biggest trees Eveningpaw had ever seen.

"EVENINGPAW!" Something wet tackled Eveningpaw. Eveningpaw shook it off and gave her wet shoulder a lick.

"What?" Eveningpaw asked in an exasperated breath.

"Eveningpaw, Eveningpaw! Guess what! I SEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT! AND. ITS REALLY BIG! And, and-"

"I see the tree too!" Eveningpaw said. Pebblepaw beamed.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Pebblepaw called, jumping up and down. Her fur was spiky from drying all wet and rumpled.

"Oh no you don't!" Yellowstipe stomped up to her apprentice. "You're going to groom yourself until you look just like your sister!"

"I can't change pelt colors!" Pebblepaw whined, but she began licking herself furiously. In remarkable time, her pelt looked fine.

"There!" Pebblepaw coughed, then stuck out her tongue and pawed at it, spitting some black fur from her mouth in disgust. "I'm nice again! Can I go now?"

"Fine." Yellowstripe leapt through the bushes.

"HEY!" Pebblepaw charged after her mentor, crashing straight through the bushes.

"Go on." Mudfur nudged Eveningpaw. "The bushes are softer and kinder in the parts that are the most parted. Jump through there."

Eveningpaw did-and she crashed into the Gathering area. She rolled along the grass until she bumped into what felt like paws.

Once the pale orange cat blinked, she looked up and met two glaring eyes of hard, sharp ambery gold. It was a tom, a massive tom at that. His dark black-and-brown tabby pelt rippled under strong muscles. One ear was torn, and his left shoulder had a long scar running across it. The large tabby let out a loud hiss, his brown fur spiking up menacingly. Eveningpaw let out a squeak and scrambled backwards.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she squealed, shivering as the big warrior glared at her. He had a very strange scent, and it didn't smell nearly as good as the scent CloudClan cats carried on their pelts. _I wonder which Clan he's from._ Part of her wondered. The other part of her was very scared. "I didn't mean to crash into you!"

"Now, what's this?" Eveningpaw turned to see Mudfur. Her heart thumped in relief. Her good-humored, reliable mentor would help!

"Is this your apprentice?" the big tom rumbled in a deep voice.

"Yes." Mudfur said.

"Keep her in line." the tom growled. "MountainClan doesn't let puny kits roll around into the claws of enemies."

 _MountainClan!_ Eveningpaw gasped a little. _A MountainClan warrior! MountianClan is evil!_

"I will, Starkstar." Mudfur said with a nod.

 _Stark_ star _!? Wow, the MountainClan leader!? You screwed up for good, Eveningpaw, rolling into the MountainClan leader's own giant paws!_

Starkstar let out another rumbly growl and stalked off, his bushy tail twitching.

"W-wow…" Eveningpaw muttered. "I can't believe that he didn't slice me into bits!"

Mudfur laughed. "It's the Gathering! Nobody will be slicing you up, just don't pick a fight." The brown tom chuckled to himself. "I guess I wasn't the only one who made a fool of themselves in front of the MountainClan leader. Anyways, why don't you go meet some apprentices from the other Clans?"

"Okay!" Eveningpaw said, nodding a thanks to her mentor. She wasn't too sure where Pebblepaw was, but there was little chance of finding the black-and-spotted she-cat now. The whole clearing was bustling with cats, from huge warriors to apprentices around her size.

Eveningpaw was looking around, her nose twitching at every new scent. There was so much going on that her head started spinning. There was so much to take in!

"GAH!"

Eveningpaw found herself tripping on something. She pulled herself up quickly, not wanting to make a fool of herself for a second time. Then she turned to see whatever root or rock she'd misplaced her paws on.

It wasn't a root or stone. It was a cat. A tiny cat.

"Watch where you're going!" the tiny cat huffed. It was a tawny calico tom, with sharp amber eyes. Everything about him seemed small, and his fur still had that kit-soft fluff to it.

"Don't you know kits aren't allowed at Gatherings?" Eveningpaw asked, tilting her head at the small cat.

The little tan and dark brown cat gasped. "RUDE!" he hissed. "What makes you assume I'm a kit!?"

 _Everything._ "You're small." Eveningpaw tried.

The patchy tom sighed. "I look as if I'm 3 moons old." he moaned.

"I have a friend who was quite small as a kit." Eveningpaw said. "But he's grown a lot now. He's 8 moons old and big!" And Eveningpaw wasn't kidding. Mosspaw had gone from an undersized, weak kit to a strong, sturdy apprentice.

"I'm 7 moons old." the kitten meowed. "And I got held back from apprenticeship!"

 _So did Mosspaw_ _…_ Eveningpaw thought, but she stayed quiet.

"I'm Eveningpaw." she said to him. "Um…sorry for tripping on you."

"Eaglepaw." he said back with a polite nod. He didn't mention her apology. "I'm from WindClan. And I'm guessing you're from CloudClan? You have that misty scent on you."

"You have a sharp nose." Eveningpaw said.

Eaglepaw purred. "You need one when you're sniffling at herbs all day!"

"Oh, you're a medicine cat apprentice?" Eveningpaw could see the tiny calico sorting herbs. It was more likely than him being a warrior.

"Yeah." Eaglepaw said. "I'm Brightberry's apprentice."

Eveningpaw would have said more, but she suddenly heard a loud mewl from above.

"THE GATHERING HAS BEGUN!"


	11. Might work on this more?

If you're one of my readers who read everything, you probably know what's going on.

I still have some inspiration for this story, so I'm not giving up on it.

Do you guys want more? Please tell me.


End file.
